Los malfoy
by Natalys
Summary: Ronald Weasley lamenta el día en que Hermione lo dejó por querer un buen trabajo. Piensa en ella constantemente y le hecha la culpa por lo miserable que es... hasta que un día vuelve a toparse con ella.


_¡Hola! Como verán, tras un largo fin de semana en el que no pude escribir ni una palabra, hoy me puse en ello y salió ésto. No es mucho pero siempre quise escribir algo sobre esta pareja y nunca se daban las condiciones. En fin, espero que les guste aunque no sea la gran cosa._

* * *

El día del Ronald Weasley empezó como siempre, con el incesante lloriqueo de su hijo pequeño, pidiendo a gritos ser atendido; así que medio sonámbulo porque el sueño aun nublaba su mente, caminó hasta la habitación del pequeño, lo tomó en brazos e hizo un gesto de asco cuando un olor familiar llegó a sus fosas nasales. Se sintió tentado a llamar a su madre, pero sabía que si lo hacía la ya muy mayor matriarca Weasley le daría una buena reprimenda que no estaba con ánimos de recibir.

Suspiró ruidosamente mientras colocaba al pequeño pelirrojo en el cambiador y con la ayuda de un hechizo que se había visto obligado a aprender hizo que el pañal se abriese. De manera mecánica comenzó a limpiarlo…

Esa no era la vida que había esperado para él. Que se entendiese, adoraba a su hijo, pero de adolescente nunca había esperado tener veinticinco años y ya haber traído al mundo una vida más. Hubiera preferido seguir dedicándose al Quidditch, disfrutar por las noches de algunas fiestas, dormir hasta tarde y, especialmente, seguir al lado de Hermione…

Hermione…

Últimamente pensaba mucho en ella. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si su vida hubiera sido tan diferente si ella no se hubiera marchado a Francia por aquel estúpido trabajo?

Que iba a ser una grandiosa oportunidad, que ella realmente quería irse, que Londres ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle, que el trabajo era excelente, una fuente inagotable de conocimientos y otras muchas porquerías de excusas habían salido de la boca de ella para intentar apaciguarlo. En ese momento la odió y realmente hizo como si no le importaba un comino que ella prefiriese marcharse y romper "en buenos términos" la relación que recién comenzaban.

¡En buenos términos, una mierda! Hermione lo había dejado sin miramientos, aun sabiendo que él la amaba… pero si ella no lo hubiera hecho, si aún estuvieran juntos, él no tendría que estar cambiando un pañal sucio en ese momento porque ella lo hubiera hecho gustosa.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? No lo entendía. Había intentado darle su espacio porque sabía que ella no era de las románticas empalagosas, había accedido a esperar cuando ella no quiso llevar su relación a "segunda base", y cuando ella lo descubrió besando a aquella fanática loca que lo creía un héroe de guerra, le había prometido con sinceridad que nunca más iba a suceder ¡Y había cumplido! ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de todos los esfuerzos que puso en esa relación?

-¡RON!

El grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró el rostro y vio a su madre que lo contemplaba con los ojos abiertos inmensamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado por el tono de reto en la voz de la mujer.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡El pañal no va así!

Bajó los ojos e inmediatamente comprobó que lo había puesto al revés y que el talco lo había colocado más en la pancita de su niño que en el lugar correcto. Gimió en voz alta.

-¡Oh, deja que lo haga yo!-lo apartó Molly.

Él le dio lugar inmediatamente y su madre puso en orden su desastre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esas cosas le sucedían cuando pensaba en Hermione. ¡Maldita! ¿Por qué no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo?

-Ven, Will, vamos con tu abuelo… te daré algo para desayunar porque tu padre lo olvidará como ayer...

Ron sintió deseos de arrancarse el pelo con sus propias manos… él mismo se había metido en esa situación y no podía quejarse. Había sabido que no podría cuidar jamás por su propia cuenta a Williams y por eso había ido a vivir con sus padres otra vez. Había sentido una terrible vergüenza pero no le había quedado de otra. No cuando Lavender se había marchado con otro, pocos meses después de dar a luz, diciéndole que ya no lo quería y que creía que en la vida había muchas oportunidades aún para personas como ella. La había maldecido de las mil y un maneras pero sabía que no valía la pena. Algo le decía que no sería una buena madre.

Caminó arrastrando los pies al baño y, tras una rápida ducha, se vistió para ir a trabajar. Ser secretario de su riguroso hermano Percy no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso, pero necesitaba el dinero.

Después de tomar un desayuno que consistió en un par de tostadas con mermelada de calabaza y un café algo frío (su madre había insistido que ya tenía que madurar y no le preparaba todas las comidas) se encaminó al Ministerio.

Como siempre, el bullicio lo tragó mientras caminaba hacia los elevadores que lo llevarían al tercer piso donde trabajaba Percy.

Por fortuna estaba solo, porque si tenía que soportar alguna insulsa conversación mientra subía no sabía si podría soportarlo… desde que se había despertado había estado de mal humor y todo por el maldito recuerdo de Hermione Granger.

No había sabido de ella en años.

Desde que se había ido había recibido varias cartas desde Francia pero él ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo en abrirlas. Simplemente las tiraba al fuego y daba la vuelta para seguir con su vida. Después de un tiempo, las lechuzas dejaron de traer esa correspondencia y él comenzó a extrañarla. Pero aún así el orgullo fue mucho más fuerte en él y aunque sabía que Harry constantemente le escribía y podía darle su dirección, no se la pidió porque si ella ya no pensaba en él, definitivamente no sería el primero en demostrar debilidad…

Pero llegó el momento en que pensó "¡Qué rayos…! y se sinceró con Harry pero su supuesto mejor amigo no le dio el apoyo que esperaba recibir. Le dijo que Hermione había comenzado una nueva vida, que había formado pareja y que se estaba por casar. Ni siquiera le preguntó si sabía quién era el condenado que le robaba la mujer de sus sueños. Se emborrachó, vagó por las calles y esa misma noche comenzó una relación con Lavender. Relación que había terminado siete meses atrás.

El día fue la misma mierda para él. Revisando papeles, colocando firmas y sellos, leyendo y leyendo…

Cerca del mediodía bajó nuevamente y aprovechó el tiempo libre que le había dado su hermano para tener un almuerzo propiamente dicho, con una sopa exquisita, carne y papas, cerveza de mantequilla y dos porciones grandes de pastel de calabaza con miel. Con el estómago bien lleno, regresó al trabajo con un humor más apaciguado. Esta vez no le importaría encontrarse con alguien en el ascensor y tener una charla amena, sin preocupaciones, especialmente sobre quidditch.

Pero jamás en su vida esperó encontrarse a un pequeño niño rubio en el interior, que lo contemplaba fijamente, sin decir palabra alguna, como si quisiera comprobar algo. Ron ingresó lentamente, también mirándolo.

-¿Y tus padres, enano?- le preguntó cuando el ascensor se cerró y comenzó a moverse.

El niño le lanzó una fría mirada y Ron se estremeció levemente. Tenía rasgos delicados y refinados que, en medio del tumulto de pensamientos incoherentes que era su cabeza, le hacían recordar a alguien, salvo que no lograba dilucidar a quién.

-¡Responde!-le ordenó con seriedad-¿Acaso no te dijeron que los enanos como tu no pueden estar aquí sin autorización?

Los ojos marrones del niño lo fulminaron. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan impertinente?! ¿Acaso sus padres no tenían control sobre él? ¿No le enseñaron modales?

Enojado, se acercó a él peligrosamente, intentando resultar intimidante porque, después de todo, el mocoso no tendría más que unos cinco o seis años. Pero para su frustración, el niño sólo se quedó ahí, alzando la vista con desafío.

-Te lo repito-dijo en un susurro-¿Dónde estás tus padres?

El rubio respondió con una voz suave y profundamente inocente.

-Arriba.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y pasó lista de las personas rubias que conocía que trabajaran en el Ministerio. Eran muchas, pero ninguna con aquel tono tan claro, casi blanquecino y brillante. Y de repente un rostro vino a su mente, alguien a quien hacía mucho tiempo que no veía porque no se movían por los mismos círculos sociales pero que sabía que tenía ciertos contactos con el Ministro.

-Malfoy-murmuró.

Y por la reacción del niño supo que él formaba parte de la famosa y asquerosa familia. No dudó en lanzarle una mirada llena de desprecio a la cual el pequeño lo miró algo sorprendido. Era la primera reacción que tenía desde que se habían topado y no le importó que su mirada pareciera bañada en cierto dolor y rencor.

-Sí, él es mi papi.

Ron gruñó y luego lanzó un bufido.

-Me sorprende que Malfoy cuide a alguien más que a sí mismo. Maldito cabrón...

-¡Mi papá es bueno!-lo defendió el chico.

Ron volvió a contemplarlo, esta vez con más cuidado. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? El cabello rubio era inconfundible. ¿Pero de dónde habían salido esos ojos marrones?

-¿Quién es tu madre?

El chico apretó los labios y se negó a responderle. Dio un paso más cerca de él.

-¿Quién es tu madre?-volvió a preguntar, poniendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras para cargarlas de un profundo desprecio.

Lo vio estremecerse de cierto miedo pero aun así se mantuvo firme, lo que lo enfureció. ¡Altivo como todo Malfoy tenía que ser!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el chico miró rápidamente hacia allí, preparado para correr y escapar, pero Ron le impidió el paso, esperando una respuesta.

-¡Muévete, tonto!-casi gritó el pequeño, tirando de la túnica de Ron sin lograr ningún efecto.

Ron sonrió de lado y permaneció en su sitio. El niño miró más allá de él y estiró su bracito.

-¡Mamá!-llamó.

Ron giró el rostro y miró detrás de él.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó al ver a una mujer de unos veinticinco años, que tenía los ojos abiertos inmensamente los contemplaba unos metros más atrás.

-Ronald…-murmuró ella pero al ver la mirada asustada de su hijo volvió a hablar con firmeza-¡Deja a Rigel tranquilo!

Él parpadeó confundido, atontado, asombrado de tener delante de sí a la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida. Sus ojos marrones, sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus labios levemente pintados de un color que los hacía ver apetecibles, su piel clara y cremosa. ¡Su cabello! Ya no estaba tan incontrolable como antes, sino que caía en rizos perfectamente formados. ¡Y su cuerpo…! Merlín bendito… Quería apretarla contra él y besarla hasta quedar sin aliento. Quería arrancarle esa ropa costosa que usaba y tenerla desnuda bajo él, gimiendo...

-¡Mami!- el niño gritó, golpeándolo al pasar a su lado y correr a los brazos de la hermosa mujer en la que se había convertido Hermione.

Fue tras eso que Ron se dio cuenta de la realidad y que el ensueño en el que momentáneamente había caído había sido destruido de inmediato.

-¿Mami? ¡¿Ese mocoso es tu hijo?!-preguntó, anonadado, aproximándose a ambos.

Hermione apretó al niño contra ella de manera protectora y le lanzó dardos con la mirada a su antiguo amigo.

-No hables con ese tono, Ronald, y sí, Rigel es mi hijo… Ahora, si me disculpas, debo marcharme.-dijo de prisa y comenzó a dar media vuelta.

Ron logró reaccionar justo a tiempo.

-¡No! Hermione, espera…

Ella se detuvo y lo contempló con duda.

-¿Si?

-¿SI? ¡¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE VAS A DECIR?!

Varios magos curiosos se voltearon a verlos cuando él gritó. Hermione miró a su alrededor, incómoda.

-¿Qué quieres que diga, Ron?-preguntó.

-¿No se te ocurre nada?-inquirió con sarcasmo-Veamos, te ayudaré… ¿Qué tal si me dices por qué te marchaste, por qué nunca me buscaste y por qué demonios tuviste un hijo con Draco Malfoy?

Hermione se acercó a él con rápidos pasos y lo miró con una profunda molestia. El niño, que sostenía de la mano a su madre, no la soltó y caminó con ella.

-¡Este no es el lugar para hablar, Ronald!-exclamó pero sin levantar la voz-Creí que había quedado bien en claro el porqué terminamos… Y sí, te busqué, te escribí durante mucho tiempo pero nunca me respondiste. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Que me quedara llorando toda mi vida por ti? ¡Muchas veces te pedí para que vayas conmigo!

-¡Nunca hiciste eso!-alzó la voz él, interrumpiéndola.

-¡En cada carta que te escribí te lo pedía!

Ron cerró la boca de inmediato, recordando que ni siquiera había leído aquellas cartas.

-Yo… bueno… eso… -tartamudeó-eso no explica por qué terminaste casándote con Draco Malfoy…

Hermione abrió levemente la boca, pensando en qué responder, pero la respuesta tardaba en llegar y Ron comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Draco no se casó con mi mami.

La voz vino del pequeño. Lo miró primero a él y luego posó los ojos en su antigua amiga.

-¿Jamás se casaron? ¿Qué? ¿Te acostaste con él, te embarazaste y lo dejaste marchar indemne? ¿Cómo pudiste actuar de ese modo? ¿Acaso te has vuelto su put…?

-¡RONALD, YA ES SUFICIENTE!-lo cortó con un grito que resonó por todo el lugar-¡Jamás en mi vida tuve ese tipo de relaciones con Draco Malfoy, y no te permito hablar así de mi, mucho menos delante de ese hijo!

Ron la observó ofendido, especialmente cuando varios magos y brujas se detuvieron y se quedaron mirándolos y murmurando. Estaba seguro que nadie diría nada en contra de ella, sino que, como siempre, lo culparían a él. ¿Pero no se daban cuenta que había sido Hermione la que los había traicionado al aliarse con un mortífago? Porque, a pesar de que había salido indemne, él sabía que Draco Malfoy era una de esas escorias…

-¿Está todo bien?

Miró más allá y gruñó en voz alta al ver quién era. ¡Lo único que le faltaba! Lucius Malfoy.

-Sí-contestó Hermione-Sólo fue…-dudó unos momentos- Ronald encontró a Rigel en el ascensor…

Lucius primero miró al pelirrojo sin disimular su desprecio y luego observó al niño y le habló con tono profundo y de advertencia.

-¿Te has escapado de nuevo? ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso? ¿Quieres que te castigue?

-No, papá…

Las palabras entraron a oídos de Ron pero la primera reacción que tuvo fue lanzar una risa nerviosa.

Los tres se voltearon a verlo.

-¿Hay algo que le resulte gracioso, señor Weasley?- inquirió Lucius con seriedad.

Ron volvió a reír pero al notar que Hermione tenía la misma expresión que Malfoy intentó mantenerse serio.

-Yo… sólo escuché que le dijo papá… pero eso… eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Hermione, dando un paso al lado de Malfoy.

Aquel gesto fue muy extraño.

-Porque es imposible-repitió como si esa fuera la explicación más racional-Porque tú no podrías nunca… nunca podrías haber… con él…. es… es un maldito…

-Señor Weasley-lo interrumpió Lucius-Por más que le resulte divertido insultarme, créame que yo no tengo ninguna intención de escucharlo. Así que nos marchamos… Hermione, despídete de él…

-¡Ella no es nada suya para que le dé órdenes!-saltó al ver que su antigua amiga asentía.

-Ron, no lo hago porque él me lo ordene sino porque realmente debo marcharme…

Lucius tomó la mano del pequeño y comenzaron a alejarse con pasos lentos para esperarla. Para su consternación, el niño giró el rostro y le sacó la lengua burlonamente. ¡Qué ganas de matarlo!

-Ron…-ella volvió a capturar su atención.

-Por favor, dime que no te acostaste con ese asqueroso hombre-imploró y al ver que ella no lo negaba, estalló- ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué? ¡Es Lucius Malfoy, el que no hizo nada cuando te estaban torturando, el que se divertía llamando a todo el mundo sangre sucia! ¡Un maldito mortífago!

La oyó suspirar.

-Ronald, dejé el pasado atrás hace mucho tiempo y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo… Soy feliz con él. Lucius no es malo, sólo tiene una personalidad… algo fuerte. Pero nunca se atrevería a despreciarme, no de nuevo, ni mucho menos a nuestro hijo.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta que sólo te está usando?

-¿Usando? ¿Y qué podría sacar él de esto?-preguntó.

-¡Qué se yo! ¿Venganza?-dijo lo primero y más coherente que se le vino a la cabeza.

-No seas ridículo…

-¡Yo no soy ridículo!

-Sí, lo eres… Los Malfoy, a pesar de todo, no la pasaron tan mal después de la guerra. Las cosas cambiaron… Escucha, cuando fui a Francia me enteré que era él mi nuevo jefe. Al principio pensé igual, que era una mala idea, que debía de volver inmediatamente…

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque no recibí ninguna carta de tuya. Te amaba, Ron, y cada vez que te escribía esperaba una respuesta que nunca llegaba. Si yo volvía aquí y veía que estabas tan bien sin mi, sería un terrible suplicio. Por eso preferí quedarme en Francia. Y no me fue tan mal. Lucius es un buen hombre, ahora lo es. Me ama y yo lo amo…

-Te usa….

-¡No seas terco, Ron! Él jamás me haría algo así. No teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en las que nos encontramos ahora...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es mi esposo-dijo con firmeza y sin titubear- Soy Hermione Malfoy y estoy orgullosa de serlo.

-Has perdido la cabeza…

-Lamento que lo veas así- murmuró-Adiós, Ron, sólo estoy de viaje de negocios… Mañana vuelvo a Francia.

-No, Hermione, espera…

Pero ella, tras lanzarle una última mirada de despedida, se volteó y caminó hacia su marido y su hijo, que se habían detenido a unos metros de ellos. Ron pudo ver como Hermione le decía algo al niño y luego se inclinaba para besarle la frente. Lucius, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que poco a poco se volvió divertida. No comprendió el porqué de ella hasta que lo vio tomar a Hermione por la cintura y atraerla hacia él, apretándola contra su cuerpo y devorarle la boca en un apasionado beso...justo como él había fantaseado hacer momentos antes. Y para su mayor consternación, ella no se apartó y le pegó una cachetada, sino que le devolvió el beso sin pudor alguno…

Aquella ya no era la Hermione que él había conocido. Ahora se había transformado en una mujer muy bella pero contaminada por una maldita familia…

Apretó los puños y dio media vuelta, alejándose de allí… Necesitaba con urgencia con buen vaso de Whisky de Fuego.

…

Esa misma noche, cuando Hermione se preparaba para ir a la cama, Lucius no podía dejar de mirarla. La vio armar una trenza francesa con su cabello, como cada noche, para luego proceder a colocar algo de crema en sus manos y deslizarse por toda la extensión de sus brazos. Ella encontró su mirada a través del reflejo del espejo y le sonrió.

-Me sorprendes-dijo finalmente.

-¿Por qué?

-Pensé que te irías con él…

Hermione volteó rápidamente y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No confías en mí?

-Claro que lo hago, pero no confío en tus antiguos sentimientos… Aunque claro, debí suponerlo. El chico Weasley es poca cosa para ti…

-No te atrevas a seguir por ese camino-le advirtió mientras se paraba e iba a la cama-Creo que una vez ya hablamos de esto. Amé a Ron por la amistad que tuvimos pero ya no. Ni siquiera somos amigos.

Hermione lo miró y vio que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, mirándola a ella.

-Y no tienes que ser celoso-dijo con diversión, apartando las colchas.

Lucius bufó y caminó del lado contrario de la cama y la imitó.

-¿Celoso? ¿Acaso ver a Weasley te hizo mal, Hermione? Soy apuesto, rico, tengo dos hijos que triunfaran y te tengo a ti…¿Qué tiene él que yo pueda querer?

-¿Aún anda sin anteojos?-inquirió con diversión.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos.

-Te lo advierto, jamás vuelvas a decir eso…

Ella puso la mirada en blanco. Claro, Lucius era un tanto sensible al hecho de que la edad comenzaba a pasarle factura. Usaba anteojos para leer desde que ella había ido a trabajar con él pero muy pocos magos lo sabían. Y por nada en el mundo le diría que eran esas cosas las que la volvían loca porque su ego subiría por las nubes. ¡Era ridículo pero cuando lo venía leyendo con las gafas por alguna extraña razón tenía deseos de tirársele encima!

Aun refunfuñando, sacó uno de los contratos que iba firmar al día siguiente antes de ponerse de regreso a su nuevo hogar. Las letras borrosas no tardaron en confundirse delante de su mirada. Intentó hacer como si no importara pero una punzada de dolor en su cabeza le advirtió que no siguiera por ese camino. Así que no le quedó de otra que sacar sus estúpidos lentes. Eran lo que Hermione llamaba "modernos": rectangulares, con un delgado marco negro en la parte superior y muy masculinos, pero él los odiaba. Se los colocó y, ahora sí pudiendo leer bien, se concentró en ello. O al menos hasta que sintió que su esposa no dejaba de mirarlo.

Se volteó para comprobar que ella se mordía suavemente el labio inferior y que sus ojos lo recorrían completamente. Sonrió de lado, ya conociendo esa mirada.

No dijo nada. Dejó los papeles caer al lado de la cama y se tiró encima de ella para besarla. Hermione respondió gustosa, enredando sus dedos en la larga cabellera rubia, ahogando un gemido cuando él comenzó a deslizar sus labios por su cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos.

Él se apartó e hizo un gesto para quitarse las gafas pero ella lo impidió, distrayéndolo… ¡Y vaya qué distracción!

Tan buena fue que incluso dejó en el olvido por un largo tiempo el encuentro con Ronald Weasley.


End file.
